Family Doesn't Get Left Behind
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: when Benny feels lonely in need of a friend and adopts a blue dog that turns out to be an alien he names him Stitch and he ends up forming a friendship with him as the alien helps bring his broken family back together
1. Chapter 1

Benny was walking around town when he heard a big bang and saw a puff of smoke from afar. He turned around at the noise and saw a shadow but didn't stop to see what it was as whatever was there quickly ran off.

Deciding to ignore it he walked back to his house in a rush realizing that he was already late beyond the curfew his grandma gave him. He made it home and saw that Mrs. Weir was at the front door tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't look too happy.

"Do you know what time it is?!" she scolded. "I asked you to be home by eight."

"Sorry grandma Benny said. "I lost track of time I promise it won't happen again."

He walked past his grandma and into the house. He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs to his room, barely closing the door. As Benny put his things away, he began to feel a bit sad.

He lost track of time because he was alone and feeling sorry for himself. He wanted a friend, and sure he had Ethan Erica Rory and Sarah but this was different. He wanted a friend to be his own and live with him, but where was he going to find that in a practically non-existent town.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weir walked upstairs and passed by Benny's bedroom door when something caught her eye that made her stop. She stepped back and saw Benny kneeling at the side of his bed, hands folded on the mattress. She overheard his words.

"It's me again Benny said quietly trying not to show any desperation in his voice. "I need someone to be my friend just someone. Maybe send me an angel the nicest angel you have.

* * *

_Earlier_

A blue alien came out of the smoke and growled before realizing that some middle-aged thing took notice at the wreck. He quickly ran out of the shadows and waited for the thing to leave and walked out onto a road.

The blue alien pulled a gun out quickly when he suddenly saw shiny lights in his vision before.

"What did we hit this time one of the men muttered hopping out of the truck. They went to the front and saw that the blue alien was knocked unconscious.

"What is that?" a man said quizzically. The others shrugged.

"Whatever it is we better call somebody.

Later on at a animal shelter the alien woke up and looked around him. He was in some kind of see through box and outside it was other things almost like the ones that he saw before he ran off humans he realized.

He then looked around him to see that there were multiple furry creatures that had the same ears as him but were different colors then him dogs he reminded himself. He was an intelligent alien he should know these things.

Suddenly he heard voices and turned around to see the same human that he saw before.

Mrs. Weir and Benny were at the front desk talking to the lady.

"We need something that can defend itself Mrs Weir explained. "Something that won't die something different you know?

Suddenly she got cut off by Benny who exclaimed excitedly, "Like a lobster!

"Are you nuts? Evelyn said.

"The kennel's back here the lady said leading them to the other side of the glass display. "Go pick someone out.

Benny went in by himself and melted at the amount of cute animals in the room.

"Hello?" Benny called out though none of them paid attention. "Hello?

Suddenly the blue alien looked up and Benny noticed. He waved shyly.

"Hello Benny called out.

"Hi

Benny blinked seemingly stunned that it even talked back, but he figured it was Whitechapel this must be some kind of supernatural mayhem he didn't understand.

"Wow he said in surprise going to him and giving him a hug. The lady walked in Evelyn not too far behind her and frowned.

"Are you sure that is the one you want? she asked hesitantly as she picked the alien up in her hands. Evelyn frowned.

"What is that thing?

"I think it's a dog the girl explained "but it should be dead.

"Dead?

"He was hit by a truck this morning the lady said. "It's a miracle he is still alive.

"I like him! Benny chirped.

"Does it have to be this dog? Evelyn protested. "There are tons of dogs to choose from.

"Yep he's good!

"You'll have to think of a name the girl reminded him. Benny frowned before suddenly realizing the name.

"I'd like to name him Stitch

"That's not a real name the lady began to protest but Evelyn just shook her head discreetly and the woman trying to go with it In Iceland. But it's a good name Stitch it is.

As Evelyn did the paperwork Benny hugged Stitch looking very happy despite Stitch not looking as pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a great home Stitch You'll like it a lot Benny said as he walked through the front door with Evelyn and Stitch in tow. Evelyn went to the couch and prepared some pillows for Stitch.

"There you go Stitch! A comfy pillow Benny said to Stitch as he pointed to the pillow. Stitch knocked him to the floor as he pushed him.

"Hey Benny yelped.

"What is the matter with you?! Evelyn shouted. Benny sighed.

"Grandma be careful with the little angel please? Benny asked.

"It's not an angel Benny. I don't even think it's a dog. We just have to take him back Evelyn said. However Benny didn't agree with her.

"He's just cranky because it's his bedtime," Benny said trying to reason with her. Stitch was now rolled into a ball. He rolled into the kitchen and made a mess as he toyed with the blender.

"He's creepy Benny. I won't be able to sleep while he's loose in the house Evelyn said in the background.

"You're loose in the house all the time and I sleep just fine," Benny yelled back at her as he walked up to Stitch.

"What are you doing, Stitch?" Benny asked him. Suddenly, the drink mix from the blender fell all over the kitchen floor.

"Hey stop that!" Benny yelled. Evelyn angrily grabbed Stitch and didn't let him go.

"We can't keep him, he's obviously different from something else. We have to take him back Evelyn says angrily.

"No Grandma! He was a stray and we adopted him. What about our broken family?! Benny shouted.

"He hasn't been here that long! Evelyn yelled back. Benny finally snapped.

"Mom said that we're supposed to be family Benny said suddenly. Evelyn shut the door and put Stitch down on the floor and the alien looked confused.

"I hate it when you use the family card on me Benny she said. Benny stuck his tongue out at her. He then looked down at Stitch.

"Come on Stitch. Don't worry you can sleep right next to me he said as him and Stitch walked up to his room.

"You curious puppy Benny said. "This my room and this is your bed.

Benny pointed to a soft bed and Stitch climbed on the bed. Benny held out a small cup.

"Here's your drink. I put coffee in it.

Stitch took it and drank Benny beamed.

"Good puppy he said. "Now get into bed.

Stitch pushed Benny down and got on his bed. Benny looked up from the ground and frowned.

"Hey that's my bed! Benny yelled. "Stitch down!

But Stitch didn't get down. Suddenly he moved Benny's pillow and saw a family picture and looked at it.

"Be careful with that Benny said as he took it from him. "Don't touch this. Don't ever touch it! Benny yelled. Stitch got off his bed and began to wreck things around his room.

All of the sudden Benny patted him as Stitch stopped making a mess and calmed down.

You know you wreck everything you touch Benny grumbled. Why not try making something for a change?

Stitch perked up and made a quick model of San Francisco.

"Wow Stitch San Francisco! Benny said surprised. Suddenly Stitch started wrecking it and destroying it. Stitch picked up a toy car and started chewing on it.

"No more caffeine for you Benny said as he looked at Stitch.

Hours later Stitch got tired and let out a yawn.

"You know Stitch you're going to have to learn to be more nice and not so destructive. Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you to be a better dog Benny said as got into bed and fell asleep.

Stitch looked at the mess he made and then back up at Benny as he realized that he wasn't being a very good alien. He knew that Benny and his grandma took him in because he didn't have a home and Benny and Evelyn were trying to take care of him. Stitch was aware that he was making things difficult and knew Benny was lonely and needed a friend.

So Stitch made up his mind that he would try to be a better pet and friend tomorrow as he realized that he was lonely also. With his mind made up he climbed up into Benny's bed and cuddled up next to him. As he fell asleep Benny barely opened his eyes and saw Stitch purring and smiled. He fell asleep again as he wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
